


A Goodbye in a Meeting

by FunkyFreshGhost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Manipulation, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyFreshGhost/pseuds/FunkyFreshGhost
Summary: When Pokemon Coordinator Hinata meets up with that one friend who drives him around the bend- and who he loves anyway
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	A Goodbye in a Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Hexworthy and lalathebambi for looking over this fic! Check them out on ao3, they're amazing!

Hinata concentrates on the spectacle in front of him. Focus. He raises his hand:  
“Kuriko, use Toxic!”

Immediately, the Espeon leaps forward, forked tail lashing as she whips up a shimmering purple blast. Holding it, Kuriko grows the toxic field, letting it swell and dance around her. The light the move casts emphasises the purple of her eyes, like deep set amethysts. 

Suddenly, with a jerk of her head, Kuriko tosses all the poison up into the air. Just before it can splash onto the ground, Hinata yells:

“Psychic!”

Toxic is suspended in mid air. It trembles, twists in the air, warping in on itself so that:

With a burst, an aurora borealis is born. It darkens the sky around it, marking the beautiful lightshow as the centre of attention. The aurora fans out across the sky, rippling in colours of magenta, edged with azure. Stretching out in ribbons of bright light, it trembles for a final time, before bursting into a cloud of two toned sparkles. They fall down onto Kuriko, deepening her pink fur to wine and making the garnet gem on her forehead glint before fading out of existence.

“Awwww, yes!” Hinata whoops, running to Kuriko. His Pokémon meets him halfway, lunging right into his arms. Spinning them both around, Hinata can’t stop the huge grin from spreading across his face. “We did it! Great job, Kuriko!” With a cry of delight, Kuriko nuzzles her snout across Hinata’s cheeks, nose, and chin. Sighing, Hinata pulls back to look at Kuriko in his arms. “We’re ready now.”

Putting Kuriko back down, both Pokémon and trainer turn to look at the Indigo Plateau, where Hoenn’s Grand Festival is being held. Slipping his hand into his pocket, Hinata flips open his finger case one handed. The ribbons glint against where they’re sunk into the cushioned box. Everything’s he’s worked for, in this one journey, it’s all come down to this. 

Tomorrow, he battles his way to the Top Coordinator title. 

Kuriko lifts her head around, trilling softly. Following her movements, Hinata turns to see a blonde head picking its way over to him, a Cranidos next to him. His breath catches.

“Tsukishima?”

“Shrimp,” Tsukishima returns, curtly. He heaves a gusty sigh. “Trust you to be all the way out here-“ the rest of his sentence is knocked away by Hinata careening into him with a delighted “Tsukishima”. Taking a brief moment to allow himself to soak in Tsukishima’s warmth, the way his waist feels in his arms, Hinata pulls back to punch Tsukishima in the arm, ignoring his indignant spluttering.

“You jerk! We haven’t seen you since Sootpolis City!” Hinata pouts at him. “Tadashi and Yachi have really missed you, y’know!”“No mention of the King, I see.”

“To be honest, I think he’s kind of relieved.”

“The feeling’s mutual.”

At that, Hinata reaches up for another smack but Tsukishima pushes his head back with one arm, easily keeping out of reach. Hinata makes a few feeble swipes at him, before lowering his arms, keeping his head bowed. “You could’ve called more often.”

At the honest disappointment in Hinata’s voice, Tsukishima's eyes soften. He lowers his own arms. “I’m sorry.” After a moment’s hesitation, he places them on Hinata’s shoulders and squeezes. “I missed you all."Hinata shoots Tsukishima a sly look under his lashes. The way the move creates a fan of shadows over Hinata’s luminous eyes makes Tsukishima’s heart skip a beat. “Even Kageyama?”  
“Now, let’s not get too crazy,” Tsukishima exaggerates his grimace to see Hinata giggle.

A soft trill pulls both trainer’s attention away from each other and toward their Pokémon. Tsukishima’s Cranidos sat on the ground, legs outstretched. In his lap, Kuriko was stretched out, purring as Cranidos clumsily patted her. Cranidos’ hefty paws and claws tapered to a fine point could deal some serious damage in battle, but with Kuriko, he was gentle as he scratched against her back and fur. Hinata drops down to Cranidos’ level.

“Cranidos is getting really strong too,” Hinata runs his fingers over Cranidos’ domed head and Cranidos croons at the touch, nudging his head closer into Hinata’s gentle touch. Hinata’s fingers slide over the nicks and dents in Cranidos’ head. “You guys have been battling a lot,” the shorter boy observed. 

“Yeah.”

“What have you been doing on your journey, Tsukishima?”

“Mm, research stuff mostly.”

“What kind of research stuff?”

“The kind a C-grade student wouldn’t understand.”

“Tsukishima!” 

Tsukishima rolls his eyes at Hinata’s puffed up pout. “Worry about yourself. You can only use one move in tomorrow’s first showcase, right?”

“Yeah, then after that, two moves or more, then it’s the battle round!” Hinata stood and turned in a single movement, gazing at the Contest Hall again. “And we’re going to win them all.”

At that statement, Tsukishima glances over, retort ready on his lips, but it died once he caught the look Hinata had. His pupils have slitted to thin streaks and the shadows cast over his eyes made their glow ever so obvious in the dark. Tsukishima first seen particular look on Hinata when they’d encountered a Pokémon poacher when they were kids. 

Hinata had beat him with two moves. 

At the thought of Hinata turning that fire-filled gaze onto him, Tsukishima’s heart seizes. He clears his throat, trying to keep his voice casual.

“Oikawa Tooru is participating in this contest too, right?” 

“Yep!” At the mention of Oikawa, Hinata’s intense expression melts to reveal the happy- go-lucky brat he always was. “We’re paired up in the semi-finals! I can’t wait to throw everything at him!”

“He just evolved a Magikarp into a-what was it?”

“A Shiny Gyrados! The first I’ve ever seen, and they’re a really great team, too!”

“I’ll bet. But Gyrados is his seventh Pokémon, right? Think he’ll use him much this contest considering Oikawa’s never used Gyrados in a contest before?”

“I think so. Kageyama said that he likes to give his newly evolved Pokémon a chance to compete. Hey,” Hinata cranes his head to raise an eyebrow at the taller boy, “you seem really interested in Oikawa-san, Tsukishima. Are you a fan of the Grand King?”

“Well, he won the title of Top Coordinator three times in a row,” Tsukishima deflects. “It’s hard not to hear about him.”

“I guess. Just remember,” Hinata sends a toothy grin at Tsukishima, brilliant and bright even at night. “you can’t be a bigger fan of him than of me!”

“Hmph. Cocky,” from his vantage point, it’s easy for Tsukishima to stab his finger into Hinata’s scalp and make him shriek and roll around, screaming blue murder. He shrieks so loud, Hinata misses Tsukishima’s soft: “not something that’s possible, anyway.”

In his pocket, Tsukishima’s communicator beeps. Trying not to take his eyes of Hinata’s flopping figure, Tsukishima fumbles at his communicator, snapping it open. The caller ID chases away all cheer that Hinata’s presence had caused. 

“Shrimp, get up. You should get inside.” Tsukishima reaches down, hauling Hinata to his feet. Puzzled, Hinata dusts himself off. 

“Aren’t you coming in too, Tsukishima?”

“I have to take this and it’s too noisy inside.”

“Want me to wait for you?”

“I just said I needed quiet to take this.”

“I’m really surprised you and Kageyama aren’t better friends considering you both can’t go five seconds without being salty.”“Leave.”

Hinata giggles at him. “Ok. Ok! I’ll go in.” At that, Kuriko separates herself from Cranidos and bounces to her trainer, winding herself around Hinata’s ankles. Picking her up to sling across his shoulders, Hinata sends yet another smile at Tsukishima, as loud as his shouting was, it had stained Hinata's cheeks and neck a pleasant pink. For one crazy second, Tsukishima has to resist the urge to hook his finger into Hinata’s collar and pull it down to chase the sight of his flush. 

For now, Tsukishima memorises the smile on Hinata’s face, revels in the fact that it was directed towards him, clutches on to that one fact. Hinata heads towards the hall before going “Ah!” He turns back to Tsukishima.

“Tsukishima! Thank you for coming! We all really missed you!”

Tsukishima feels his heart skip a bit, at the same time it he feels a piercing pain in it. Ignoring the guilt prickling over him, Tsukishima raises a hand at Hinata. “Believe me, I couldn’t miss this if I wanted to.”

Hinata flushes pink as his Espeon’s fur. Ignoring Kuriko’s sly chittering, he nods rapidly before turning on his heel and racing into the hall. Tsukishima indulges himself in watching Hinata go, making sure he remembers each moment they just had, cataloguing them as precious. Passing a hand over his face, Tsukishima answers his communicator.

“Tsukishima.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Are you at the site?”

“Yes, sir,” Cranidos ambles to Tsukishima, face blank. He knew who Tsukishima was talking to. He doesn’t like it.

“And?”

“It’s confirmed. Oikawa Tooru evolved a Shiny Gyrados. There’s a high chance he has it to use in this contest.”

“Good.” A pause on the other end. “Will you be able to get close to him to take the Gyrados?”

“I expect so, sir.” Tsukishima digs his nails into his palm. “I have an- an inside source. I can probably use that to get backstage."“Excellent work, Tsukishima. But I expected nothing less from our most promising recruit.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“And, Tsukishima. Remember what we stand for.”“Of course, sir.” Inside, Hinata was probably mingling with the other Coordinators, giggling with them. Tsukishima could just see the look of delighted awe on Hinata’s face as he fawned over their Pokémon. “All Pokémon exist for the glory of Team Rocket."


End file.
